sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
All My Love (Major Lazer song)
| format = Digital download | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Republic | writer = | producer = | tracks = }} "All My Love" is a song by American electronic music project Major Lazer featuring vocals from American singer Ariana Grande. It was released on 13 November 2014 as the fifth song from the soundtrack for The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 1 (2014) by Republic Records. The song was written by Grande, Ella Yelich-O'Connor, and Karen Ørsted with production handled by Boaz van de Beatz, Jr Blender and Diplo, a member of Major Lazer. It is an electropop song with elements of dancehall. It received positive reviews from music critics who complimented the track's production. Commercially, the track performed modestly in Belgium and charted in France and the United Kingdom. A remix of the song featuring vocals from Grande and soca singer Machel Montano was released on 21 January 2015 and appears as the final track on Major Lazer's third studio album Peace Is the Mission (2015). It features an interpolation of Aqua's 1997 song "Lollipop (Candyman)". This version performed modestly in Belgium and charted in Canada, peaking at 15 and 87, respectively. Background and release co-wrote and contributed vocals to "All My Love"]] "All My Love" was written by Lorde (credited under her birth-name Ella Yelich-O'Connor), Ariana Grande and Karen Ørsted, while production of the song was handled by Boaz van de Beatz, Jr Blender and Diplo, a member of Major Lazer. Leaked on 13 November 2014 before the official release date, "All My Love" was included as the fifth track for the soundtrack album of the 2014 film The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 1. Lorde's desire to include "All My Love" on the film's soundtrack led Diplo to rush the production process of the song. In an annotation posted to Genius that Diplo wrote, he mentioned that he was on vacation in London at the same time Grande was there. He managed to communicate with her and go "back and forth with certain mixes." Diplo said that he was willing to "screw around" and surprise people with "this kind of collaboration." Diplo first mentioned the track on 16 October 2014 via Twitter. However, he deleted the tweet afterwards. When the album's official track list was announced on 21 October 2014, the song was listed as "Track 5". Lorde, who curated the film's soundtrack, said on Twitter that the song was not excluded for "secrecy's sake" but because it was "not quite finished". A week later, Grande revealed in a livestream that she was included in the film's soundtrack. She described the song as "very interesting" and "very different." Lorde announced the track's title via Twitter on 3 November 2014. Composition and reception "All My Love" is an electropop and dance-pop song, with elements of dancehall. Stereogum s Tom Breihan compared it to Grande's previous single, "Break Free" (2014), featuring Russian-German DJ Zedd. Bradley Stern from Idolator described its production as having "rich, tribal" sounds and "’90’s-leaning dance floor pulsations". Exclaim writer Alex Hudson called the track an "electronic banger with in-your-face beats and a manic breakdown." Hudson said that the juxtaposition of the song's "freaky beats" with Grande's vocals build a "rather tame pop foundation". Similarly, Complex writer Edwin Ortiz called the song an "electronic pop cut" with a "heart-pulsing backdrop". Brennan Carley of Spin noted that the song features "yelping, punctuated beats and synthesizers that pierce the air". Critics described Grande's vocals on the track as "sweet", "smooth", and "angelic". "All My Love" received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Michelle Geslani from Consequence of Sound called the song a "Grade A electropop banger." Geslani also praised both artists, stating that "Diplo’s dancehall alter ego doles out breezy yet bouncy island rhythms while Grande’s angelic croon soars high above the seas." In a review of the soundtrack, Nick Levine of NME stated that both artists sounded like they were "holding a rave in the rainforest". In a mixed review of the soundtrack, Jim Farber of New York Daily News called Grande's inclusion in the song a "commercial move", stating that her vocals proved "too mainstream for an album meant to project something sinister." "All My Love" was moderately successful in Belgium, where it peaked within the top 40 in both the Flanders and Wallonia chart components. It reached number 135 in France and number 194 in the United Kingdom. Remix | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = }} | label = Mad Decent | writer = | producer = }} On 21 January 2015, a remix version featuring vocals from Ariana Grande and soca singer Machel Montano was released. It appears as the ninth track on Major Lazer's third studio album, Peace Is the Mission (2015). Thomas Pentz, a member of Major Lazer, co-wrote the song with producers Boaz de Jong, Philip Meckseper, Gamal Doyle and featured artist Machel Montano. According to Pitchfork writer Claire Lobenfeld, the song features an interpolation of Aqua's "Lollipop (Candyman)" (1997) and has a "dancehall-inflected festival dubstep". Matt Medved from Billboard labelled it as "soca/house mash". Rolling Stone s Jon Dolan called the remix a "weapons-grade sun splash". Commercially, the remix of the song charted at number 87 on the Billboard Canadian Hot 100 chart and peaked at number 15 on the US Dance/Electronic Songs chart at number 66; it reached number 66 on the latter's year-end chart. Credits and personnel Recording and management * Recorded at Air Lyndhurst (London, United Kingdom) * Published by Because Music, Mad Decent and Warner Music Group (WMG) Personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 1 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) and Peace Is the Mission. All personnel contributed to both the solo and remix versions, except where noted. * Major Lazer – lead artist, production * Ariana Grande-Butera – guest vocals, songwriting * Karen Ørsted – songwriting * Ella Yelich-O’Connor – songwriting * Boaz van de Beatz – production * Jr Blender – production * Machel Montano – guest vocals, songwriting * Thomas Pentz – songwriting * Philip Meckseper – songwriting * Gamal Doyle – songwriting Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * * }} Category:2014 songs Category:Aqua (band) Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Dancehall songs Category:Electropop songs Category:House music songs Category:Major Lazer songs Category:Soca songs Category:Song recordings produced by Diplo Category:Songs written by Ariana Grande Category:Songs written by Lorde Category:Songs written by MØ Category:The Hunger Games music